Second Chances
by Myra109
Summary: Daniel Corrigan should be dead, but there's a problem: he isn't. Instead, he finds himself back in time on the day he moved to Noble's Green. Can he change everything that occurred or will the mission crash and burn? Sequel to Bound to Get Burned, Powerless by Matthew Cody
1. Make it Right

_I am back after many, many months! My apologies, readers. The sequel to Bound to Get Burned is finally here._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

When Daniel woke up, his first thought was, 'Oh, Mollie's gonna kill me.'

The second was more appropriate. 'What the hell?!'

He found himself staring at the back of a car seat- the driver's car seat in his mom's minivan. But that was impossible. He was dead; he was sure of it.

Daniel remembered the flames and the heat. He remembered Eric finding out his secret concerning his past and the male nurse that injected him with something and how pain had flared through his body. It was only as his vision started fading out that he recognized the snake tattoo on the back of the man's neck.

Yet, here he was, very much alive, gazing at his little brother snoozing in the seat beside him.

Unless this was his hell. Maybe he'd died and now he had to relive all his memories, but that didn't make any sense. It felt too real to be just a memory; he felt like he was living it for the first time, even though he wasn't.

Had these two past years been a dream? No, they were too vivid to be a dream.

So that left two options. One, this was heaven. His parents- or at least shadows of them- were here with Georgie. But why were they in a minivan and where were they going?

Then, there was the second and although it was crazy, Daniel wasn't going to rule it out after he'd seen so much since he'd moved to Noble's Green. Time travel. Maybe his death had somehow thrown him back in time, but how and why?

He sat up and something in his pocket crinkled. Daniel reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, torn and crumpled, but readable. It read, 'Make it right.'

It was unsigned.

On a hunch, Daniel reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone before scanning the date.

August 11, 2014.

Two years ago.

"Finally, you're awake, honey," his mom grinned. Despite her not being his birth mother, Daniel would always think of her as his mom and that would never change, regardless of time line. "We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Okay," he mumbled, pretending to be sleepy, and he gazed out the window, watching the Pennsylvania scenery rush by.

So he had to think about this. Let's start with the evidence, he considered.

He most likely would've survived his injuries if Lawrence hadn't injected him with that clear stuff in the syringe. Recalling his theory of Plunkett's plan, Daniel bit his lip; yet if he had time traveled, that wasn't going to happen. He was sure of it.

He'd died and been thrown back in time by the looks of it.

And even if this was a dream or a heaven of sorts, Daniel wasn't going to waste this chance to change the past. Whether it was real or not...

Mr. and Mrs. Corrigan drove up beside the house of Eileen Lewis Stewart, Daniel's grandmother, and Daniel felt like sobbing. He hadn't seen Gran in two years, since she'd died in his first year at Noble's Green. Pursing his lips and tapping his foot, Daniel tried to distract himself from those thoughts; Gran was here now, and no matter how much he wanted to curl up and bawl like a baby, he had to keep his composure, lest suspicions arise.

Glancing across the street, Daniel smiled ever so slightly at the sight of the tiny yellow house in which Mollie Lee lived. He hoped he hadn't ruined his friendship or his overall relationship with Mollie by time traveling. He didn't think he could live without that little girl across the street that he'd studied with, explored with, solved mysteries with... shared his first true kiss with her. Louisa didn't really count because Daniel and Louisa were young and confused when they'd shared that kiss in Plunkett's office.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Daniel's dad smiled, gesturing to the house with its three stories and wrap around porch.

Daniel nodded with a grin as he thought of how many times he sat in his room with his friends, solving mysteries and plotting schemes. How many times had he sat with Louisa on the porch swing, sometimes talking, sometimes saying nothing at all? What about all those times Eric came over and they would play superhero with Georgie if only to the humor the toddler? And Mollie- would they ever study together in his room or sit on his bed, talking with one another like they couldn't talk with anyone else, even Eric and Rohan? Would they even become friends?

Daniel shook his head to clear it. They would become friends and their bond would not be altered. Daniel would make sure of it.

"I'll give you the tour while your mom takes Georgie upstairs," Daniel's dad told him.

Mr. Corrigan showed his son around the house, and even though Daniel tried to act clueless, it was hard to pretend he hadn't technically lived there for two years. His dad would often frown when Daniel made the correct turns into the correct rooms and went down the right halls as if on autopilot.

Finally, they arrived at the large double doors of the master bedroom and Daniel nearly cried when he heard his grandmother laughing on the other side.

Daniel's dad frowned in concern as his son took a shaky breath and knocked quietly.

"Come on in!" Gran yelled and Daniel stepped inside, closely followed by his father.

Daniel stopped dead inside his tracks.

He hadn't seen his grandmother in years and he'd almost forgotten what she looked like and the sound of her voice. Her hair was white to the roots and her skin pale and papery. She wore a night dress that was too big on her skeletal frame, and she had a tube going through her nose that was connected to a tube at her waist.

But Daniel still thought she was beautiful.

"I know- I look like a robot hooked up to all these machines. Robo-Gram," she teased. Daniel remembered her strong voice and her laughter and her sparkling eyes. He almost couldn't choke back a sob as he went over to hug her.

Daniel had been so awkward with her the first time around, what with the illness and all the machines and medicine, but he wasn't going to do that this time around. He had to make the most of their limited time together because they wouldn't have it for long.

"Daniel," his mom interrupted. "Could you go play ball with Georgie? He's getting restless."

"Sure," Daniel said. The first time around he hadn't always been there for Georgie and then, he'd died and Georgie would grow up without a big brother. Even if his death was inevitable, Daniel wasn't going to waste this time with his little brother. He vowed to put the books down and to spend time with his family and friends because now he knew that one day he would have all the time in the world to spend with them and the next day, he could die, just like in the previous timeline. "Come on, Georgie."

He led his little brother outside, responding to his mother that yes, he would watch for traffic, and went to play with his tiny sibling.

Outside, Daniel began to play ball with Georgie, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

How much could he change with messing up everything? He had to become friends with the Supers, not only to save them but Daniel, somewhat selfishly, knew he couldn't survive without them. He obviously couldn't stop Gran from dying, but he could spend more time with her. And then there was Simon.

Daniel felt like tearing his hair out. It was all so confusing.

"I think he wants the ball," a voice suddenly broke into his musings.

Daniel turned and felt his jaw hit the floor when he saw a twelve year old Mollie Lee standing before him in all her ripped jeans and Tom boy glory.

Snapping his mouth shut, Daniel smiled, albeit slightly nervously.

It was time to get reacquainted with little Mollie Lee.

* * *

 _What'd you think? REVIEW!_


	2. Old New Friends

_Sorry for the delay, but school has been pounding me with work. I still feel horrible, though._

 _This chapter is pretty good, I think, but the chapters won't really start getting good until after the observatory incident._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Daniel thought he had been nervous the first time around, but meeting Mollie Lee a second time when she had no idea who he was? Now, that was nerve racking.

And now, here she was, a small Korean girl that had yet to hit her growth spurt but still towered over him (much to his annoyance). She wore her usual ripped up jeans and boyish T-shirts, her black hair pulled back, in a low ponytail. Even back then, she was beautiful.

Daniel shook his head and dropped the ball, watching as Georgie squealed, picked it up, dropped it, and repeat.

"Hey," he said, going for a proper introduction versus the awkward conversation they'd had last time. "I'm Daniel, Daniel Corrigan. You are?"

"Mollie Lee," she answered, shaking his outstretched hand. "Your family moving in with Ms. Stewart?"

"Yeah, she's my gram. She's sick, so we're here to take care of her," Daniel told her, trying to keep a close eye on Georgie while talking to Mollie. His little brother was still happily playing with his ball by his side.

Mollie nodded and pursed her lips.

"You live around here? " He asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Across the street," she told him, vaguely, while stabbing a thumb over her shoulder.

Daniel nodded and turned to check on Georgie, only to see that his little brother had vanished.

"Georgie, come back!" He called to his sibling, who was dashing after his blue ball, sprinting into the road and in front of a car that wasn't stopping or slowing down. "GEORGIE!"

He knew Mollie would save him, but that didn't stop from his mind going into overdrive and his heart beating faster that what should be possible.

He hadn't taken a single panicked step before Mollie was at his side with Georgie in her arms. It still amazed him how fast she was, and he knew she would only get faster as she grew older.

He took Georgie from her and started thanking her, his words coming out faster than Mollie could fly.

"Thank you; thank you so much, Mollie," he gasped with relief.

She simply nodded, not saying a word for a moment, before stating, "You should keep an eye on your brother; I think he likes trouble."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "He sure does, but then again, don't all kids attract trouble?"

She smirked in agreement. "Got that right. I better get going; it's almost lunch time. See you, Daniel."

"See you, Mollie."

And they parted ways, but Daniel knew that this would not be the end of their friendship. They would become friends, and later on, she'd become his girlfriend. Things would be just like they were before Plunkett and his bodyguards messed everything up.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

The next day, Daniel called his goodbyes to his family before rushing out the door to the bus stop.

He wasn't going to be late; in fact, he'd be fairly early, but he was so eager to see Rohan again. Daniel hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to the tiny, sophisticated kid with glasses too big and senses too strong until he'd lost him.

Daniel arrived at the bus stop before the other two, and he decided that now was the perfect time to continue planning. He'd been thinking a lot about the future the night before while trying to sleep and failing miserably. What should he change and what shouldn't he?

Well, he couldn't change the Observatory Incident because although it involved him falling through a hole in the wall and nearly dying, it was what made him and the Supers friends and what got the ball rolling.

Simon's birthday. He was definitely planning on stopping that; as much as Simon got on his nerves, he wasn't about to let the sarcastic, annoyingly proud boy get his powers sapped and all the memories of his friends stolen.

He definitely wouldn't believe Plunkett this time, which would prevent Eric's kidnapping, Mollie's injuries, and a whole bunch of other things that nearly tore the Supers apart.

Now, what about the battle at the Old Quarry?

Daniel was just starting to debate that when he heard footsteps. The first time around, he wouldn't have jumped or even heard the foot falls of two people, but after all that had happened, Daniel had become more alert. His kidnapping later this year taught him how to use his other senses to stay on his toes. The whole power stealing stuff taught him that everything is not as it seems. And he'd also learned to be careful who you trust. This resulted in a paranoid boy with ears and touch that rivaled Rohan's senses.

Speaking of Rohan...

"You must be Daniel," Rohan, in all his little tie and thick glasses and incredibly shot glory, stated, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rohan."

"Nice to meet you," Daniel stated. "Hey, Mollie."

She simply waved, but he hadn't expected anything special, not even a hello. Mollie didn't trust easy, and Daniel had earned that trust much easier than anyone else had. Eric once told him that Mollie ignored him for a week after the pair joined the Supers- Mollie a few weeks after Eric. Daniel had started laughing because Mollie had trusted him more than she trusted Eric. His friend had then proceeded to say that it was only because Mollie liked Daniel. Daniel had promptly shut up.

"Oh, no, " Rohan suddenly said.

Clay and Bud, Daniel thought but bit his lip to prevent the names from slipping off his tongue.

And sure enough, two burly boys came loping around the corner in their mean eyed and 'better than you' way while Clay smirked upon seeing them.

"Crud," said Rohan. "It's Clay Cudgens. He and Bud must've missed the bus and decided to hike up here to our stop."

"Or they just decided to start their day off with a little 'fun,' " said Mollie. "Watch yourself around those two, New Kid."

"Yeah," echoed Rohan. "Same goes for all of us." Daniel watched as Rohan put on a nose clip, and wished he'd thought to carry one. Bud's stench was way worse in the past before he'd gotten more confident, if only by a small amount.

"Well, lookee here! It's Mollie and her girlfriend, Rohan!" Clay snarked and Daniel gritted his teeth, feeling the urge to punch the bully right in the nose, but he knew Clay would cream him.

"Just ignore them, Mol," Rohan whispered to her, but Daniel knew it was a lost cause. Mollie Lee was a firecracker waiting to go off, and she didn't wait for her cue; she did what she wanted when she wanted. And Daniel loved that about her.

Daniel shook that thought from his head. You and her are only twelve. It'll have to wait.

"Aw, yeah, Clay!" said Bud. "Rohan is Mollie's girlfriend, because Rohan is such a girl! Good one, man!"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. Bud really had gone along with everyone else, if he didn't even know what to say other than rephrase the statements of others. Sure, Bud wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he was smarter than that.

The air grew twice as foul as before, and Daniel openly covered his nose.

"Yo, Bud. Stand downwind, man. You're going to make me lose my breakfast!" said Clay.

"Sorry, dude. It gets worse when I get excited," said Bud as he stepped back a few feet from the rest of them.

Daniel knew that wasn't true. Bud's stench got worse when he was angry, like during the battle with the Shroud, or when he was upset. But his stench almost disappeared when he was happy or relieved; Bud himself had told Daniel that the reason he hadn't smelled on the bus after the Observatory was because he was relieved to see Eric catch him.

"So," said Clay, sizing up Daniel. "Who's this?"

"Daniel, Daniel Corrigan," he stated, boldly, staring Clay straight in the eyes, shocking the bully a bit. Older Clay wouldn't have been surprised; after all, Daniel had fought a baleful, menacing shadow and won; compared to that, Clay was just another playground bully, even with super strength.

"Daaaaniel, huh?" Clay sneered as he stepped closer. He was a good several inches taller than Daniel. "So are these your new best friends, Daniel? A crazy Buddha and a girl?"

"I'm Hindu, not Buddhist," Rohan chirped.

"Shut up, no one's talking to you," said Bud from several feet away.

Daniel tried not to glare at Bud for that comment. After all, he knew Bud wasn't really the bully he pretended to be; hopefully, Daniel would be able to get him to drop the act and be who he really was, not another Clay.

"So, what's the story, New Kid?" asked Clay, putting one of his long arms around Daniel's shoulders. "Are these losers your friends or what?"

Daniel didn't hesitate; he ducked out from under Clay's arm to stand beside Mollie and Rohan. "Yes, they are," he responded.

"Too bad for you, New Kid," he said. "Just for that, I think I'll take that nice new backpack you're wearing. I left mine at home."

He reached for Daniel's backpack, but Daniel danced out of the way. After playing tag with Mollie and Eric, he'd gotten pretty good at a game of side step and dodging. Put that on top of all the times Clay tried to corner him, and Daniel had learned strategies to prevent fights and get out of them should the need arise.

Clay reached again, and Daniel side stepped. After all these years, he'd learned Clay's fighting strategy. Clay Cudgens was all strength and no speed or thought. Daniel knew if he could bide his time long enough, the bus would arrive and he'd make it out unscathed.

Reach. Side step. Reach. Dodge.

"Stop. Moving!" Clay snapped, reaching again and stumbling when Daniel moved to stand beside the others.

"Gah!"

As if on cue, the bus rounded the corner and Clay glared.

"This ain't over, New Kid," before he began to match away.

"Clay, it's the last stop! My mom will kill me," Bud called after him.

Clay kept walking.

"Just get on," Daniel advised. "He doesn't control your life, and besides, the bus is already here." He gestured to the bus, which was a few mere yards away.

Bud hesitated, glancing between Clay and the bus, before the bus pulled up and he shrugged, following the other three onto the bus. Clay soon hopped on after seeing Bud had failed to join him in the long trek to school.

Daniel didn't fail to notice the shocked glances the two bullies and his new old friends gave him.

* * *

 _What did you think? Once again, I apologize for my absence, but I'm working on my schedule. Hopefully, I'll see you soon._


	3. Eric and The Observatory

_Sorry for my absense, but the last months of school are always havoc. Heck, school is havoc. But summer break is a week and 4 days away!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

 ** _WARNINGS: IMPLIED PTSD (THERE'S A LOT OF HINTS, BUT IT'S NOT SAID OUTRIGHT, SO...)_**

* * *

With less than a minute to the bell, Daniel was shoving a spare change of clothes into Eric's locker (luckily they wore the same size). Sure, he'd still be late, but maybe if Eric didn't walk in looking like a swamp monster, Mr. Snyder wouldn't be so hard on him.

He heard the rush of wind and knew that Eric would come rushing around the corner any minute to drop off his backpack, so he hurriedly ducked into Mr. Snyder's classroom and slid into his seat just as the bell rang.

"Cutting it close, aye?" Rohan snickered.

"I'm sorry, but your school is much more confusing than my old one," Daniel defended.

"Yes, it's a very confusing school, but it's very small. Seems kind of contradictory."

"Got that right."

"Hello, class!" Mr. Snyder announced, stepping into the room. "Before we get started, I'd like you to meet our new student, Daniel Corrigan, who is joining us from Philadelphia."

The class turned to face them, and he waved, awkwardly, while Rohan sniggered, muttering something about him being red as a tomato.

Daniel elbowed him, smiling. Just like old times.

"Alright, please open your books to page 19. We are going to begin with a little review of statistical graphs."

There was a knock at the door, and Eric stepped inside, dressed in Daniel's clothes, which looked like his own except for the fact that Daniel was a few inches shorter.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Snyder. There was an accident out on Tangle Creek Bridge," Eric said, sliding into his seat.

Mr. Snyder sneered. "Consider this your warning, Mr. Johnson, but if you're late one more time, it's the principal's office for you."

"Yes, sir, " Eric stated, opening his textbook.

"Now, where were we? Oh, statistical graphs..."

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Mollie hissed to Eric. "They're too short to be your's."

"I took a little spill on the way here," he muttered back. "I found them in my locker. What do you think that means?"

"I have no idea, but that is very weird."

Mollie glanced over her shoulder at the new kid, who was scribbling down the answers to the math problems as if he'd learned this years ago.

"Very weird," she repeated. "Meeting after school at the tree fort."

Eric nodded, perplexed, but didn't question it.

* * *

"So you think that this new kid may be like us?" Simon asked, disbelieving.

"Not exactly," Mollie replied. "But there is something weird about him. Really weird. I mean, I used my super speed to save his little brother, and he actually didn't look surprised that one minute, his brother's about to get run over by a car, and next, he's in my arms. I mean, a lot of people brush occurrences like that off as their imagination, but it was more than that. It was as if he'd seen me do it before, and therefore, wasn't surprised.

"Then, at the bus stop, he seemed to know Clay's fighting strategy. He always knew when Clay was going to reach for him and which direction he had to move. It was as if he'd been dealing with Clay for years.

"And finally, some random clothes show up in Eric's locker, as if somebody knew that he was going to need them."

"How do we know Daniel left the clothes in Eric's locker?" Louisa asked.

"Well," Rohan responded, "Daniel and Eric look to wear about the same size, except that Daniel is a few inches shorter, and the clothes..."

Eric stood up to show that while the clothes fit him comfortably, the jeans only came to about three quarters of the way down his calves.

"See?"

"They have a point," Louisa agreed. "What do we do?"

"We follow him," Eric stated.

"Like stalkers?" Simon chuckled.

"No, like spies that watch your every move to figure out what you know and can do."

"So... like stalkers?"

"Yeah, like stalkers."

"Anyway," Rohan interrupted, "if there's something up with him, he's bound to slip up eventually. I mean, I know we have. Eric's gotten spotted. Mollie knocked a guy on his behind when she was flying. Louisa actually fell through a wall at school. And I don't even have to mention what Rose did. Like I said, he's bound to slip up."

The others nodded before splitting up.

Little did they know, Daniel Corrigan was hiding a bigger secret than any of them could even imagine.

* * *

It didn't take much for Daniel to figure out that the Supers were onto him. They may know how to keep any secret, but they could never be spies. Like... ever.

The second day of school, Rohan followed him home from school by hiding in the bushes (which caused him to sneeze and give himself away). The shorter boy weaved him a story about his dog running off, which Daniel didn't believe at all, but Daniel let it slide and continued to walk home.

But then, later that day, Daniel volunteered (volunteered!) to bring Georgie outside to play, which surprised his parents and Gram to no end. While Daniel was playing ball with Georgie using an old tennis ball in place of his old one, he caught Mollie watching him from the shadows beside her house. She ran inside before he could question it.

By then, Daniel knew without a doubt that they were suspicious, and honestly, he couldn't blame them. The Supers may not be extremely clever like Daniel or even Plunkett, but they were by no means stupid. Put the pieces together, and you have just enough of the puzzle to make a person suspicious.

Therefore, Daniel backed off a bit. He was more careful about what he said and did, and he had Rohan be his guide, even though he knew Noble's Green better than Rohan did.

And like icing on the cake, the field trip at the Observatory rolled around.

Daniel was nervous all day, but he tried to hide it, and if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

Daniel looked around for a bit before heading for the gift shop, where he knew Clay and Bud to be waiting. As Clay's eyes met his and the other boy's feet started to move towards him, Daniel took a detour up the stairs.

His stomach was twisting wildly in fear. Just because he knew Eric was going to catch him didn't mean that he was any less afraid of falling out of a bloody hole in the wall!

He heard Clay and Bud follow him as he ducked under the yellow caution tape at the top of the staircase. Walking cautiously past scraps of drywall and white power flittering about and hardware tools thrown haphazardly across the floor, he escaped into a half finished exhibit just like the first time.

His eyes immediately landed on the faded photograph that hung among the saw dust and plastic sheets blowing in the wind.

Daniel reached up and allowed his fingertips to grace his grandmother's dirty figure in the photograph. She looked so different.

His fingertips made their way across the laminated paper to rest on Herman Plunkett, scowl in place. Daniel gritted his teeth; he would get back at that bastard for what he did to his Gram and Simon and Michael and all the others. He swore it.

"Well, if it isn't Daaaaniel, all by his lonesome," Clay drawled from behind him, and Daniel turned on his heel to face the boy.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Asked Clay with a quick and suspicious glance around.

"She's around," Daniel responded, searching his brain for what he'd said that day at the Observatory- the first time. "In fact, her and Eric are on their way up here right now, so if you'd excuse me."

Daniel started walking straight towards the bullies, squeezing between them and starting down the hall like he had somewhere to be.

"Oh, what are we doing? He's up here all alone!" Clay shouted, and Daniel ran. He dashed down the hall, listening to the footsteps behind him and hot breath met his neck right before hands gripped his shirt collar.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, skidding on his hands and knees to rest dangerously close to the hole in the wall.

 _"Everyone off the road!" He was shouting. "Find cover!" But it was too late. No sooner had the words left Daniel's mouth was he flying off his bike, blinded by a cloud of dirt and debris._

Clay was chuckling, cruelly, from nearby.

 _Clay's laughter was soon replaced by the dark, hoarse, and throaty (and slightly hysterical) chuckle of the Shroud_.

Daniel tried to sit up, to warn his friends, to protect them, to do something, but he was so dizzy.

"Is he alright?" A voice was saying- a familiar voice that registered as Bud's.

But Bud's unconscious, Daniel thought. How is he talking to me?

"I don't know. Oi, Daniel. Corrigan!"

Clay... but the explosion or whatever that thing was had knocked him out. How is he speaking to me, and why does he sound so concerned?

The scene faded from the bodies of his friends and the darkness surrounding him in the form of shadows and debris to the face of Clay Cudgens, looking strangely worried.

Clay reached for him, and Daniel took a step back.

Only to find empty air.

Clay lunged for him, nearly tumbling out of the hole himself.

And Daniel was falling.

 _Someone was giggling from behind him, and hands pushed him before he could even turn around, just as he started to say the name of who he thought it was._

 _"Mollie-"_

 _And he was falling, tumbling through thin air towards the water thirty feet below._

 _Water... he couldn't breathe._

 _He couldn't breathe... a tree house up in flames, the smoke flowing into his lungs._

 _Fire... running through a house too hot, dragging Theo towards a window. It was so hot; there was so much smoke. He couldn't breathe, everything hurt, especially his lungs! Help me!_

And then, he saw Eric leaning over him. And not just in the memories.

Eric looked a little concerned but understanding (after all, it was normal to look look a little pale and panicked when you are tumbling down the side of a mountain). They were floating in thin air, high above the ground, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, Daniel, I guess it's time we had a talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eileen Stewart awoke from her afternoon nap, feeling odd. She'd always felt odd, especially since she got sick, but this time was different.

She'd started having dreams of fighting shadows and kids with superpowers and fires... especially fires. But this dream wasn't like the previous.

Eileen had been standing across from her grandson, Daniel, in a burning house.

Help me, he mouthed before the house fell to the ground, burying her grandson under the debris.

Footsteps cracked across the remains of the house, charred but no longer burning, and she looked up to see a boy standing there.

It wasn't Daniel. It was Eric Johnson, Mollie's best friend.

"Save him," he whispered, and she had the feeling he wasn't just talking to her.

She'd shot up in her bed, nearly falling off in the process, and she knew she needed to talk to Daniel.

As she glanced at a photograph of her and Daniel on her nightstand, she knew that there was something... different about her grandson.

If only she could figure out what it was.

* * *

 _What did you think? Do you think I portrayed Daniel's PTSD well? After all, anyone would be traumatized after going through everything that Daniel went through._

 _REVIEW!_


	4. The Supers of Noble's Green

_Hello, everyone! This chapter will go into some of the details of Daniel's past. Daniel's past was mentioned in Bound to Get Burned, but they weren't really detailed, and there were some mistakes, so any inconsistencies in Bound to Get Burned will be cleared up in Second Chances_

 ** _ALSO, IMPORTANT: I AM GETTING READY TO POST A NEW STORY. I HAVE THE SUMMARIES FOR A FEW OF MY IDEAS ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE READ THEM AND EITHER VOTE ON THE POLL OR REVIEW WHICH STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO POST ON ANY OF MY STORIES. THANKS! THE POLL WILL BE UP UNTIL MONDAY WHEN I WILL POST THE STORY._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: THERE IS A MURDER SCENE AND HINT OF ABUSE AT THE END. IT'S NOT TERRIBLY GRAPHIC, BUT IT WILL BE ITALICIZED IF YOU'D LIKE TO SKIP IT, LANGUAGE_**

* * *

"So, I guess I'd better start with introductions," Eric said. "That's Louisa and her little sister, Rose."

Daniel smiled at the sisters, albeit a little awkwardly; he really hoped he could avoid the awkwardness with Louisa this time. The last thing he need were those girl problems all over again. He'd have enough when he started dating Mollie.

"Louisa can walk through stuff, and Rose can turn invisible. That's Simon- he can do stuff with electricity. You'll see; it's pretty cool."

Simon smirked, and Daniel stared at him. How was he going to save Simon from the Shroud without any back up? He'd better start planning for that.

"You already know Rohan. Nothing gets past him. He can see and hear and smell just about anything. And of course, Mollie. The best flier there ever was-"

"Not ever," she corrected. "Michael was better."

The Supers got quiet, and Daniel suppressed a smile; don't worry, Mollie, we'll get Michael back.

"Alright, Mollie is the _fastest_ flier there ever was," Eric said. "And unfortunately, you've already met Clay and Bud. We don't hang out with them."

Eric smiled at Daniel, and the junior detective smiled back. He'd missed that smile since he came back in time, or more accurately, since Rohan and Eric went to the Academy. Hopefully, he'd be seeing a lot more of it now that he could change what the Supers had been forced to see.

"That's all of us, Daniel" Eric said. "The Supers of Noble's Green."

"Man, I hate it when he says things like that," Simon mumbled.

Back then, Daniel would've gotten irritated at Simon, but... he'd lost him twice (once to the Shroud, once to growing up). He wasn't about to lose him again; they weren't _good_ friends, but... friends don't let things like that happen to friends.

"So what do you think, Daniel?" Eric asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I've seen Mollie fly; I've seen Rohan's senses and Clay's strength."

"By the way," Eric suddenly said, as if remembering something. "Did you leave clothes in my locker?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't even know your combination. Why?"

Thank God, he was a good liar.

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "I found some clothes in there a few weeks ago, after the Tangle Creek Bridge incident. I assume you heard about that?"

Daniel nodded. "My Gram called it a death trap."

Mollie laughed. "She's right."

Daniel smiled. After the Observatory incident, he'd still been a little... out of it, due to his flashback. Eric had flown him to a safe landing spot, where Mollie had been waiting. She'd looked concerned, and this time, Daniel knew it was for him; Mollie herself had told him during Twenty questions (they'd been taking a break from studying).

"Daniel, I promise we'll explain everything later," Eric was saying.

Daniel nodded, only half hearing what Eric said.

Mollie didn't say anything this time; she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, reassuringly. She must've been really worried if she smiled at him.

And with that touch, Daniel's heart stopped racing; his fuzzy mind started to clear. He was able to breathe normally.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, we'll talk later."

Eric smiled. "Great. Be at your bedroom window tonight around nine o'clock. We'll meet you there." Eric and Mollie exchanged a glance. "And thanks, Daniel, for trusting us."

Daniel bit back the urge to say that it was the least he could do after they'd trusted him all these years, even when he was at his craziest. That would've really creeped them out.

That night, the two fliers arrived at his window, and Daniel had flown with them to the tree fort.

He'd missed it since it'd burned down...

Fire...

No, he forced the thought away. He couldn't afford a flashback and a panic attack in front of his old new friends (that shouldn't have made as much sense as it did).

And now, surrounded by them, he had to at least act like he hadn't dealt with stranger things than super kids.

"So... how did all of this... start?" Daniel said, choosing his words carefully. "Where did the powers come from?"

Rohan shrugged. "No one knows. They come and go with no explanation."

"Go?" Daniel asked. Taken, you mean, he added in his head.

"Yeah, that brings us to the rules," Eric told him, taking the flashlight from Rohan. "Like everything, these powers come with rules, four of them.

"First rule: use your powers to help, never hurt."

He pointed the flashlight to Louisa, who quietly announced, "Second Rule: the North Face and the Old Quarry are off limits. Danger waits for us there."

Next came Mollie. "Third Rule: It ends at thirteen."

And finally, Rohan. "Fourth and Final Rule: Never, ever let Grownups know."

"Not even Clay would break that one," Eric said.

Daniel nodded. "So, the third rule. You just wake up on your thirteenth birthday with your powers gone? No explanation?"

Rohan nodded. "Precisely. But you don't just loose your powers; you loose your memories of ever even having them."

"And that's why no one knows what takes the powers," Daniel 'guessed'. "Why they disappear. Because if something does happen-"

"The kids don't remember it," Mollie finished. "Exactly."

"And the second rule. Has anyone ever broken it?" Daniel asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not that we know of," Louisa said.

"But... has anyone ever kept their powers after thirteen?" Daniel asked, trying to suppress his anger. He didn't want to hear about Johnny Noble, but they'd have to discuss it eventually, and he might as well get it over with.

Still, twelve year old Eric was more of a hero than Johnathon Noble.

"Tell him! About Johnny!" Invisible Rose squealed in his ear.

"Hello, Rose," he said, turning to the empty air. "You know, when you're older, you're going to be really good at hide and seek."

She laughed.

Louisa giggled. "If she ever stops giggling, she'd be impossible to find."

"Anyway," Daniel said. "Who's Johnny?" His voice was hard; no one seemed to notice his anger.

Except for two of them. Mollie raised her eyebrows, and Rohan stared at him, as though Daniel were an interesting bug he couldn't wait to look at under the microscope.

Rose appeared and started rummaging through the chest to pull out the comics, treating them with utmost care.

Daniel suppressed the urge to scowl. But really? Can you blame him?

Jonny Noble abandoned the Supers, his children, and left them at mercy of the Shroud. Daniel, an ordinary kid, with no powers or strength or anything of the sort, had more courage than that coward did. He had a right to be angry.

"Johnny Noble," Louisa was saying. "He was the first of us, and the writer of the Rules- we think. "

"It's just a legend," Mollie told him.

"Well, actually, there is some evidence," Rohan disagreed.

As if she'd been waiting for her cue, Rose walked over with the comics and plopped them down in front of Daniel, treating them as though they were made of glass.

Daniel, having already seen the comics and the man himself, barely glanced at them.

"I... I don't doubt that Johnny Noble exists... ed," Daniel said, making sure to put the word in the past tense. They didn't know Johnny was still alive, and they wouldn't for a few more years. "He may have even been a Super, but... what makes you think he wrote the Rules?"

Rohan shrugged. "As of now, it's plausible."

Daniel nodded. "It is. But aside from being the first Super, why's he so important to you?"

"Because we strive to be him," Eric answered. "He's proof that if you're brave enough, responsible enough, _heroic_ enough, you can wake up on your thirteenth birthday with your powers."

Daniel frowned. "But what if he's not proof?"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"What if something gave these powers to Johnny Noble and maybe even others? Maybe he was older than thirteen when he got his powers, and something or someone decided to take the powers away. Maybe that's why the rule was created- because Johnny was the only Super older than thirteen."

"But why thirteen? Why not fifteen? Or twenty?" Mollie asked.

"Because the older you get, the stronger the powers get, naturally. And the older you get, the more hardships you face. Heartbreak, hurt, anger. Maybe this thing wanted to take the powers because he didn't believe the Supers were responsible enough to have them. I'm not saying he's right," Daniel said as Mollie opened her mouth. "But it makes sense."

Mollie smiled. "You could be on to something."

"Nonetheless, it ends at thirteen. Don't get any ideas, you two," Rohan told them.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "We won't, Rohan."

But he sent a look to Mollie, clearly saying ' _later_ '.

"You're taking this really well," Simon said, suspiciously.

"Well, when you've seen it with your own eyes, it's kind of hard not to accept that it's real," Daniel reasoned. "Now, it's getting pretty late. I'd better get home."

"I'll give you a ride," Eric offered as the Supers started to disperse.

Daniel nodded. "Thanks."

But as Mollie walked past Daniel, she dropped a piece of paper into his hand.

Daniel read it:

 _Meet me after school on Monday. Park at the end of Elm Lane._

Daniel nodded and followed Eric.

Daniel hopped on Eric's back, and they flew high over Noble's Green. It still amazed Daniel how beautiful it looked from up here, despite having technically lived here for almost three years.

He pictured he was flying alone, soaring high above the tree tops. After the Power stealing incident, Daniel knew what that was like.

He had to admit that he wished he had powers for himself and that he wanted to feel the exhilaration of flight again. But he wasn't going to steal his friends' powers again. He wasn't Herman.

Herman.

Daniel examined his hand, as though making sure it was still there. Even after a year, those nightmares still haunted him, even when he wasn't asleep.

"I'll show you where I live," Eric said, bringing Daniel back to the present. He flew low over Briarwood and pointed to his house.

"That's my house, and that's my mom's station wagon in the driveway..." Eric trailed off, and unlike last time, Daniel knew why.

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"No, it's just... that car wasn't there when I left. It's Bob's."

"Is he your mom's boyfriend?"

Eric nodded.

"And I'm guessing you're not too fond of him."

Eric snorted. "Understatement. He's a jerk."

Daniel hesitated, but he hadn't confided in his friends the first time around and when he finally did, it was too late.

"You know... I know what that's like," Daniel said. "I'm adopted. My birth mom... well, she married an awful man. My dad. He was a jerk."

Eric looked like he wanted to ask something, but he decided against it. He smiled and changed the subject, "I guess we'd better get you home."

They may not be talking about it yet, but they'd had the conversation, and that made all the difference.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Smoke. So much of it. Curling into his stinging eyes and burning lungs._

 _Fire. Coiling around his legs and arms, burning painfully._

 _"Eric! Mollie! Mom!" He shouted multiple names as they popped into his head, screaming for help, but it never came._

 _Suddenly, the fire was gone. His lungs no longer ached; any burns had vanished. It was as though it had never happened._

 _He was standing in a familiar hallway, but he couldn't quite place where he'd see it before. Slowly, Daniel walked out of the hall into a family room._

 _A woman was entering it, as well. She was fairly tall and probably couldn't have been older than thirty. Her hair was black and curly, falling into her pale face and greenish-gray eyes as she kneeled over to place two suitcases on the floor._

 _"Daniel!" She called. "Come on! We need to go before Daddy gets home!"_

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Someone slurred._

 _The man at the front door was a head taller than the woman, and he had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore work clothes and held a beer bottle in his hand._

 _"We're leaving, John," the woman stammered, looking scared out of her wits. "You can't stop me."_

 _"You really think I'm going to let you take my son away from me," he sneered. "Think again. Go make me some dinner, like a good little bitch."_

 _"No," she said._

 _John growled. "What did you say to me?"_

 _"I said no. You can hit me and beat me all you want, but I'm not about to sit around, waiting on you and being afraid of you anymore," she said, her glare showing she meant business. But her hands were trembling, clenched at her sides._

 _"Oh, I'm not gonna hit you," he smirked. "David, get down here!"_

 _"NO!" The woman shouted. "First of all, his name is Daniel. And second of all, you will not hurt my son, so long as I'm alive."_

 _"That can be arranged."_

 _John reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. The woman was shot, her blood staining the wall, the floor, and the chair she fell into, her eyes frozen open in shock, glazed over with death._

 _Suddenly, Daniel was sitting in a dusty room full of old knickknacks and boxes and toys. A crawl space, maybe? Or an attic?_

 _The door opened, and standing there was John, still holding the gun._

 _He smiled. "Hello, Daniel."_

 _Daniel screamed._

* * *

"AHHH!"

Daniel sat bolt up right in his bed, screeching, even as the door burst open, his parents rushing inside. Georgie followed them, rubbing his eyes and probably wondering why on earth he was being woken up. Gram stumbled inside, leaning against the door frame for support.

Ashley hugged Daniel close, whispering soothing things into his ear.

"Shh, Daniel, what's wrong?"

"He killed Mommy," Daniel whispered, sounding like he was five instead of twelve.

"What?"

"John killed my mom. My birth mom," Daniel clarified.

Ashley didn't know what to say.

* * *

 _I know I didn't include the incident between Eric and Clay; I thought about it, but Daniel would've just stopped it, so I decided to just skip it._

 _Review!_


	5. Not A Truth, But Not A Lie

_Ha, ha... long time, no see? Don't kill me!_

 _ALSO! When Daniel time traveled, he was given **all** of the memories from the books, even the ones that take place after the fire and 'his death.' There will be more on what caused the time travel later, but for now, you can just infer. That piece of information was important to understand this chapter, though._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: PTSD_**

* * *

"Hey, Gram," Daniel smiled as he stepped into her bedroom.

"There's my favorite grandson," Gram chuckled. "Don't tell Georgie I said that."

Daniel laughed. "I won't. How are you feeling?"

"Not too shabby for a malfunctioning robot," she giggled, motioning to the mounds of equipment around her. "How are things going with you? Make any new friends?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Mollie, Eric, Rohan, Louisa, Rose, and Simon."

"Oh, wow, you're getting popular," she joked. "Mollie? As in little Mollie Lee from across the street?"

"Yep. Directly across the street," Daniel snickered, remembering Mollie-his Mollie, the future Mollie- always joking about that.

 _"I told you I lived across the street_ ," she'd say whenever Daniel brought it up with a smirk on her face.

Gram grinned. "It's good to see you're making friends. Especially friends with girls," she raised her eyebrows, suggestively.

Daniel rolled his eyes, playfully. "Oh, Gram, we're too young for that. Ask me again in two or three years."

His smile froze as he realized that Gram would not be here in two years, but he forced himself to laugh along with her.

"Why aren't you spending time with them?" She asked, curiously. "You come into my room three times a day at least. Just because I'm sick, Daniel, doesn't mean that you have to spend every waking moment with me."

Daniel tried to place his words, carefully.

"Gram, I know Mom and Dad don't like to talk about this, but you and I both know that... you don't have much time. Or at least, that's what it's looking like. I can hope, but just in case, I don't want to think that there are a million things I should have said."

She sighed before smiling, softly, and opening her arms.

"Come here," she instructed.

Daniel embraced her, feeling her heart beat steadily against his own chest.

"When did you get so wise?" She questioned.

Daniel smiled. "Wisdom came with experience, Gram," he answered.

"Daniel, you're twelve. What experiences have you had that made you wise?" She questioned, smiling to show she was only kidding.

"I've seen more than you will ever know," Daniel whispered, the words half lost in her shirt.

Before she could ask him what he meant, his phone buzzed. It was from Mollie.

 **Tree fort?**

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't want to lie to Gram, and he knew if she pressed him, everything would've come pouring out.

"That's Mollie. She wants me to hang out with them. I'll see you later, okay?"

Daniel embraced his ill grandmother.

"I love you, Gram."

"I love you, too, Daniel," she responded with a slight frown as her grandson left the room.

She couldn't shake this feeling that something had changed in Daniel, and she couldn't figure out what.

But she would discover what had changed if it was the last thing she ever did.

Little did she know, it probably would be.

* * *

Daniel didn't expect the flashback. Either of them, actually.

They'd been playing Hide and Seek, and he'd been It.

Daniel was surprised to find that after the past few years, all of his adventures had made him quite good at the game. His hiding was even better than Eric and Mollie's, considering he had to look for good hiding places whenever he dove into danger. And being It... well, he'd had to locate Herman, the Supers, his little brother, and many others during the past years, and he hadn't even mentioned his detective work.

Anyway, he'd found Louisa, Rose, Rohan, and Simon, and he was just about to yell out for Eric and Mollie when it hit him.

 _"Get out of the car, kid," Lawrence was saying._

 _A gun pointed at his mother..._

 _Georgie screaming his name..._

 _His mother staring between him and Lawrence with raw fear in her eyes..._

 _The threat of a meteor on the horizon, approaching closer each second and with it, the chances of his friends meeting Death..._

"Daniel!"

 _Georgie?_

"Daniel!"

 _His mom?_

"DANIEL!"

 _No, that was Rohan. But how-_

Daniel's vision cleared. Lawrence, his mom, Georgie, the gun... it all vanished, as quickly as it had come. And there were Rohan and Louisa staring at him in concern; little Rose looked immensely puzzled; even Simon looked a little worried.

"What-What happened?" Daniel stammered.

"You just zoned out," Rohan explained.

"You looked like you were about to pass out," Louisa muttered, feeling his forehead.

"You looked kind of like a zombie that had just been clobbered over the head," Simon summed up.

"I'm... I'm fine," Daniel said. "Now, I'd better find Eric and Mollie before they think they've won," he smirked.

None of them were convinced, but they didn't push it. Daniel was glad Eric and Mollie weren't with them, or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Let's make it interesting. Let's have a side bet- whoever gets back to the tree fort can have my dessert for a whole week!" He bargained to the trees. "No, a month!"

"No contest!" Simon said. "Eric's going to cream Mollie."

"Nuh uh," Rose disagreed. "Mollie's faster! Michael was the only one better and now it's Mollie."

Daniel held up his hand to quiet them after Rose's arguement.

For a moment, silence.

And then, Daniel backed up, ducking behind a tree as the others stared at him in confusion.

"Incoming!" Rohan suddenly shouted as a loud whirl of wind and leaves erupted, and Eric and Mollie crashed into the forest floor.

 _An explosion of sound and light..._

 _The ground littered with the bodies of his friends..._

 _A cruel cackle echoing in his ears..._

Luckily, Daniel was able to shake himself out of that one before it became a full fledged flashback, but one look at Rohan and Daniel knew that his friend had noticed. Maybe he heard Daniel's racing heart, or maybe he saw his shaking hands. Maybe he noticed the small beads of sweat popping up, or maybe he heard Daniel's slightly uneven breaths.

Before Rohan could question him, however, Eric and Mollie started arguing.

"All right, Daniel," Eric sighed. "Say it."

"Out," Daniel smiled, trying to act normal. His voice quivered, and only Rohan seemed to notice, thankfully; Daniel would find a way to explain it to him. "And I'll be keeping my desserts."

"All right, but this time, I get to be It," Mollie said, brushing the leaves off of her backside.

"This game is stupid," Simon complained. "Let's play something fun for once."

"What do you suggest?" Eric asked.

"How about-"

"Shut up!" Daniel and Rohan shouted in tandem.

Rohan was listening, attentively, and occassionally sniffing the air, but Daniel's eyes were focused on the barely visible curling tendrils of smoke above the tree line.

"Fire," they said in unison.

Rohan frowned. "How did you-"

Daniel pointed towards the smoke.

"There used to be a lot of fires in my old neighborhood," he explained (not exactly a lie, just not exactly the truth). "I can spot smoke from a mile away. Now, go. I'll watch Rose."

The Supers didn't question it, although Mollie did cast him a suspicious glance.

And then, they were gone in two brilliant gusts of wind before Daniel could even catch his breath.

 _Fire..._

 _Smoke curling in his lungs..._

 _Pain all down his back..._

 _People screaming his name..._

 _The house falling down around him, engulfed by bright orange flames..._

"Daniel," a soft voice murmured.

Daniel was jolted out of his thoughts by Rose's tiny hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" The five year old asked.

Daniel nodded. "I'm okay, Rose. Just spaced out for a second."

"I've been trying to get your attention for six minutes," she pointed out.

Daniel blinked. Six minutes? It felt like seconds, but at the same time, it felt like hours. Six minutes seemed too long and yet too short a time.

"Sorry, Rose. How about we start walking you home? We can even play Hide and Seek on the way."

"Yay!" She cheered.

Daniel mentally thanked God for small children's short attention spans before smiling, weakly, as Rose vanished, and her feet pattered away.

And as Daniel watched the smoke curl higher in the sky, staining the blue gray, he found himself grateful for not having powers. If they'd taken him along, he would've totally broken down.

And Daniel hated himself for that.

* * *

"You know I totally could've gone in there and saved that baby."

"What would you have done? Shocked the fire away? Your wisps are suddenly fire retardant?"

"All I'm saying is that I could've done so much more if Superman here would've let me."

"Eric just acted on instinct!"

"Mollie..."

"No, it's true."

"We all did our part."

"I was scared, Eric."

"So was I, Louisa, but you didn't let your fear get the best of you. You did good."

"...All I'm saying is that if you would've ran into a terrorist or an alien bounty hunter, you so would've needed me."

"Sure, Simon."

Daniel gazed at the sky, knowing there wouldn't be any meteors, but unlike last time, he had a reason for this visit beyond sky gazing. He just had to wait for the other Supers to leave.

"Okay, looking for shooting stars is one of Daniel's many, many lame ideas," Simon sighed. "I'm going home to play Demolition Raceway."

"I'm having a good time, but it's getting late," Louisa said, barely stiffling a yawn. "Past Rose's bed time."

"Sorry, guys, there was supposed to be a big meteor shower tonight," Daniel said, but his gaze was far away, and even his voice sounded distant. "Guess it's just too cloudy."

"Don't sweat it, Daniel," Eric smiled. "Race you, Mollie?"

"See you there."

One moment, Mollie was lying on the grass, and the next, she was gone.

"Cheater," Eric muttered before following.

Daniel and Rohan were alone.

"We need to talk," Daniel said.

Rohan turned to him. "About what?"

"Don't play oblivious with me, Rohan," Daniel sighed. "I know you've noticed that something's weird about me. The random zoning off."

He frowned. "Well, yeah, but when you start to zone off, your heart rate picks up, you start sweating and shaking. These things are consistent with a panic attack."

"Rohan, when I mentioned that there were a lot of fires in my old neighborhood... well, I was in one of them."

"You have PTSD." Rohan didn't sound surprised.

Daniel nodded. "That's one of the reasons we moved here. Our apartment building caught fire."

That wasn't exactly a lie. Their apartment building had caught fire, but it'd been a small one on the floor below their apartment. They hadn't even needed to evacuate the building.

Rohan smiled, softly. "Daniel, we're your friends now. You can talk to us about these things."

If only you knew the 'whole truth and nothing but the truth', Daniel thought.

Rohan's gaze returned to the sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," he stated, off handedly.

"I'm sure it is, even if I can't see it like you can," Daniel agreed.

Rohan smiled. "Usually everyone forgets about my powers. I'm surprised you didn't."

"Hey, just because you can't fly or turn invisible doesn't mean your powers are useless," Daniel said, truthfully. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have known about the fire today, and I'm sure there were many incidents before I came to Noble's Green, and your powers will be needed in the years to come."

"In the year," Rohan corrected. "I turn thirteen in just under a year."

"Oh, right," Daniel responded, recognizing his slip.

Not on my watch, Palmer, he thought.

None of the Supers would lose their powers on his watch.

* * *

 _So, yeah, I'm kind of embarrassed. This chapter has been written since, like, July, and I kept forgetting about it. Yeah... embarrassing. My apologies._


End file.
